


Clean

by nothorcruxes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothorcruxes/pseuds/nothorcruxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ron and Hermione break up Hermione rediscovers herself, and Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever upload on ao3, I hope you like it!   
> This is a one-shot from Hermione's point of view, inspired by Taylor Swift's song.  
> Let me know what you think xx

_3 months after_

Not a day has gone by that I don’t think of him. If he is missing me he hasn’t shown it, unlike myself. The first month after was the hardest, I couldn’t handle the cold side of my bed just like I couldn’t handle the coldness between us. It had been coming for so long, we were never meant to last but that doesn’t stop me feeling stained. It doesn’t stop me feeling unlovable. I spent the first week at Ginny and Harry’s flat, I cried and Harry offered his shoulder just like he had all those years ago at Hogwarts. Ginny made sure I always had tissues nearby, it didn’t stop me feeling broken, it stopped me from drowning. After the week I went back to  ~~our~~  my flat and he had only left a sock on the couch and crumbs on the floor. So I cleaned and I threw out the sock. I threw out the bed sheets and bought new white ones, confirming that I never really liked the red he insisted on. The first night back home in my flat I stayed in the shower until the hot water ran out, then I picked myself up of the floor and got into my bed, I didn’t cry. When I woke up I collected all our photos and I threw them out to. I received an owl from Harry saying he would give me another week off work, I planned what I needed to do and told him I would be back in three days. I saw my parents and told them the news, I cried when my dad hugged me but that was the last time I cried for him. When I got back to the ministry three days later word was going around about an available position in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, I applied and by Friday (four days later) I transferred out of the Auror Office. That was a blessing, I dived head first into protecting house elves and I barely noticed on Monday that it would’ve been our two year anniversary.

_10 months after_

It’s now been ten months and sometimes I still miss the happiness he could bring, but I don’t miss him. I’ve learnt how to make my own happiness, I don’t need cheering charms now. I heard he was dating Padma, I‘m happy for them. I have repainted my kitchen and stopped buying chicken. I only realised after that I never enjoyed it, he did. Now I love a mostly vegetarian diet, I love sushi, I love tofu, I love reading on Saturday mornings (instead of visiting the Burrow), I love my work, I love my muggle technology (that he thought was pointless), I love donating to find werewolves employment, I love my life. I don’t love Ron Weasley anymore.

_11 months later_

I don’t miss him at all anymore. Not his humour, his smile or his eyes. I am finally clean.

_17 months later_

I met someone I used to hate five months ago. He makes me smile, helps me cook, and holds my hand while he kisses me on the street. Last month we protested together for centaur representation, and I discovered he is the person who donates more than me to helping werewolves. On Saturdays we spend most of the day reading or talking about books, he is learning how to use the mobile phone I bought him. He has changed so much, he has learnt so much and he helps me learn every day. He is so much more than I can put into words, a week ago he said he needs me. Tonight when we get home I’m going to tell him I love him. I love Draco Malfoy.


End file.
